Israel
Israel (Hebrew: יִשְׂרָאֵל / Yisrael) is a character in Head Soccer and was added in update 2.1, which was released in September 2013 along with Australia and Denmark. He is the 34th character in the game and has brown hair, thick eyebrows, beard and mustache. He also has light skin and narrowed eyes. He also has a silver crown with a Star of David on his head that represents Judaism, and it is a reference to the Jewish star. He is a five star opponent in Arcade. Israel is also a reference to the Catholic or Christian Religion. __TOC__ Power Shots First Shot: Cross Shot Israel's Power Shot is the Cross Shot. He shouts "Cross Shot," and shoots a fastball connected to a black, silver pole. If the ball hits the opponent, the opponent will be hung up on a pole, and he will stay like that for about 3 seconds and will be left helpless. This also resembles the crucifix in the Chistian religion. Damaged Shot: Hammer Shot Israel's has a second shot. However, it is not as good. It happens when his crown is knocked down. He says "Hammer Shot!," and the move is a worsened version of France's special move. It is recommended to not knock down Israel's crown. Israel jumps up, spinning with his hammer and smashes it down onto the ground, which leaves a fissure on the ground which travels towards the opponent. When the fissure reaches the opponent, he falls in and the ball is sent flying around the stadium. Unlock Requirements Win the Amateur League without conceding more than 10 goals. Tips and Tricks There is a useful glitch to unlock Israel. Normally, you would have to win the Amateur League without conceding more than 10 goals, but if you win the 1st place in the league, you can also unlock him! History Trivia * If you are using Israel and use the Hammer Shot if the opponent counters it, the ball that they shoot back will not be the Hammer Shot, but the Cross Shot. * When Israel was first Introduced, his crown included a cross instead of the star. When an opponent kicks it, he will be put on a cross. This soon sparked complaints to D&D Dream that this was too offensive, so the developers later changed it to the Star of David. * He is the third character that has a crown that when removed gives him a second power shot, while the first was Cyborg and the second was China. * He is the fifth character that has hair all over its head. The first is Ireland, the second is China, the third is Greece, the fourth is Sweden and the last is Singapore. * Israel is the 7th Asian character in the game. * There is a glitch with his appearance in Arcade Mode. When you play the characters all in consecutive order with the same character, he will be wearing China's headband, not his crown. But this is just a character select screen glitch, it has no effect in-game. * He is the boss in Stage 23 of Death Mode. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters from Update 2.1 Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Characters Wearing a Headcloth Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Bearded Characters Category:Middle Eastern Characters